Unexpected Love
by choeyfan
Summary: This story takes place when zoey has been back to pca for almost a month and chase has been in England also for a month...a lot of drama ,breakups will occur and secrets will be revealed and chase might return to PCA to fight james for zoeys love or he wi
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first FanFiction of zoey 101. My favorite characters are zoey and chase but I will try and add the others

**Disclaimer- I don't own zoey 101 just the plot (:**

**Chapter 1: Our First Month**

**Zoeys POV**

Its been 1 month since me and James started dating. Also it's been 1 month since our gang its uncompleted because now chase its in England and who knows when he's going to come back. I know I told him I loved him but he's so far away and I don't think a long distance relationship its not worth it on trying. I know some of my friends (mostly Michael) thinks I replace Him but chase and I agree on seeing other people and also promise to no let nothing affect our friendship, so I'm in peace

" zoey!" Lola called while entering our dorm room "Yeah" I said turning my attention to her "Its been a month since chase isn't with us" she said with some sadness on her face "I know, this month has not been easy for not having chase around" I said looking thru the window. I was looking at a 9th grader ridding his bicycle around campus ."but well get over his absence " I felt Lola's eyes on me and she started to walk over to where I was. She stopped behind me and said " Do you really want that zoey, get over chase" I really did not wanted to even think of that, chase is my best friend that I would never forget. My eyes stared to water, I turn around to face Lola "How can you said that Lola" I said calmly "I think no one of us its never going to forget chase that's for sure, what I was trying to say its that chase is not going to be with us for a long time and we shouldn't be sad over his absence our life has to continue on" I then walk past her and left our dorm. I wanted to be alone for awhile and and get thru my head that chase is not here and that my life has to move on

**Lolas POV**

I saw zoey leave the room, I didn't mean to make her upset I just fear that being with James will remove every memorable moment zoey had with chase ..but I see in her eyes that she wants to ignore any conversation that includes chase. I turn to see out the window and I see zoey leaving the girls dorm and Walking to the fountain e she and chase used to sit together when they had problems. I hear a nock on the door I turn and walk towards it and open it

"Hi Lola " said Michael

"Hey Michael what's up" I said "come in"

He walks in and sits on zoeys bed, his eyes look like if he hasn't slept for days. He's the most affected now that chases is not here

"So,Lola are you coming with us to sushi rox to celebrate zoeys and James 1 month together? " said Michael

"What?, zoey hasn't told me anything about celebrating her 1 month with james" I said confused

"Well maybe James is going to suprice zoey today." Michael said standing up and going to zoeys computer and grabbing a picture of chase that zoey had on her table. I was sitting across from him before he stud up then as the stared at chases picture he said

" I talked to chase today" he told me showing a little smile on his face. I stud up and turn to him

"Well, what did he said" I said getting anxious to hear something About chase finally

"He said that he's doing well on england and that we misses all of us" he said showing a little happiness

"Aww did you said we miss him too" I said with my Awe face

"Yeah he was a little nostalgic but was happy that we were okay and he also told me that he would try and come soon, but for now he has to stay there" he said putting the picture down and turning to face me

I had no words to describe the pain I felt when Michael told me that. I don't really know how chase feels being away... Away from the people who loves him and also away from his love from 3 years now ...Zoey. Michael stared to leave when I said something that stopped him

"Have you told chase acout James?" I said worried

He truns and said "No.. And I don't think right now its not the right moment to tell him about that yet" and with that he left closing the door behind him.

I sat down back an zoeys bed. I started thinking if what Michael did was the best for chase... After a moment of thinking of thru I figure out that what Michael did was best because ...if chase new today that zoey had a new boyfriend he would be devastated because it was his first month away from us and her.

Right then Quin enter the room with a happy face

"Hey Lola " she said

"Hey " I said a little less exited

"Lola whats wrong you look really upset" she said sitting next to me

Quin had taken zoey and James relationship really well but she also got sad when chase moved to england. (accidentally and without knowing zoey had transfer back to PCA)

"Nothing really I'm just..sad that's all" I said

"Sad? What about?... Wait! Did Vince hurt you" she said a little bit alarmed

"No, of course not..I'm just sad because chase called Michael and he told him that he missed us" I said to her

"Oh, well he left a huge gap in our lives that will never be replace by no one, not even James" she said with alot of confidence on her voice

"Are you sure about that " I ask looking right into her eyes. I was unsure weather that was true because James has been a new member of our gang and being zoeys boyfriend would easily take chases place in a couple of days

"Of course" she said standing up and grabbing a bottle of blix."chase will always be remembered , don't stress about that now Lola"

"I don't know" I said quietly

Quin didn't hear me because 2 weeks ago she started acting differently. She was not the quin who locked herself in our dorm doing all kinds of experiments, now she had a different style of hair and was going out all the time but i don't know with who because she didn't had that much friends

**Quins POV**

I know that everyone its upset about chase not being here but we don't have to stress about chase all the time because he's far away and there is nothing we can do about it. James for me personally is a great guy and a great friend. Lola grabbed her laundry basket and headed to the PCA launtry. Just then my newest phone rang, it was an unknown number. I know its weard for a girl my age to not have a phone because i really wasn't into phones a couple a weaks ago but then I found out it was a great way of communicating with others, so I just decided to buy one .

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey quin, have you miss me?" Said the voice

"Of course I have"I laugh

"where are you" I ask blushing

"I'm at my dorm room working on some homework.. You know what I'll call you later my roommate is coming and I don't what him to ask me who am I talking to, why don't we meet at the front of the boys lounge" he said quickly

"Okay see you later then" I said

"bye" he said

"Bye " I hang up I understand why he had to hang up so soon. I can't believe were doing this

**Well that's chapter 1 I hope you guys liked it.. I really tried my best on making this story interesting and I assure you all that my chapters will get longer . if you guys like it please review and also tell me is you guys want me to continue **

**-RVD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here's the next chapter enjoy and review if you guys liked it**

**Disclaimer- I don't own zoey 101**

**Chapter 2- Celebration?**

**Logans POV**

Okay, so I'm here at the lounge waiting for Michael because we decided to play a little pool before we go to James and zoeys 1 month celebration at sushi rox...but while I wait for Michael...I can concentrate more on the hot girls

"Hey girls" I said flexing my arm muscles

"Hey Logan" some girls passing by said...one of them just keep staring at me. They were getting closer to the lounge door when she bumped her head into it.

"Careful" I said smirking. But I don't blame her..I'm irresistible.. As the girls walk out side, I saw quin coming with this new boy...I turn facing the staircase... Wait? What! I turn back facing the entrance...what's quin doing with a guy like that..I see her coming towards me.

"Hi logan" she said smiling and turning her attention to the guy nest to her

"Hi" I said uncomfortable. Why do I feel like this, I know Quinn changed her style but, seeing her with this guy...ugh... I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Look I'll like you to meet Nathan, he's a new friend and he's also new to pca.. He's in my aquatics class" she said not taking her eyes off him... Whats wrong with her...he's not that handsome

"Okay...Umm...Hi" I said feeling irritated ... Logan resse get this feeling of jealous of you now!

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Nathan Parker.. I come from New York... And I heard that PCA was a great boarding school so I came here"...he said smiling at me. He was my height and had straight brown hair that almost covered his eyes ...and well his eyes were black...he looked perfect but not as perfect as me! AND I don't care where you come From dude just get off my face! I try to keep my coolness

" cool" I said trying to finish this stupid conversation

"Well we have to go.. We have a science project due...and Nathan is helping me... come on" she said Parker up the stair case.

"Nice meeting you logan" he yelled

I wave goodbye... I had the impression that I wouldn't get along with this Parker guy...I had the feeling that he would take MY girls away from me...I'm not saying that quins my girl...you know what...just forget it

**Michaels POV**

I just entered the lounge. Its pretty empty tonight , I just see Logan by the staircase and some guys at a table near him. I walk toward logan.

"Hey man" i said showing some of my happiness, but he does not respond . it looks like he's thinking about something...still facing the staircase

"Logan!...Logan!...LOGAN!" I said irritated

"What?...why are you yelling" he said finally facing me, he also had a irritated face

"Well I been here talking to you like an idiot and you didn't answer...what's wrong?" I said calmly looking at him. He looked like something was bordering him

"Nothing... I was just thinking about...Mmm...CHASE!...I was thinking about how he's so far away and couldn't be here with us" he said quickly

"Oh well... Its sad but he's okay" I answer trying not to show my sadness "Hey why don't we start playing, its 7:30pm so we have 1 hour to kill...so what do you say my man"

"Yes let's play some pool mike" he said patting my back as we walked towards to the pool table

**James POV**

im walking to zoeys dorm room and I can't wait to see zoey and tell her about the celebration I have planned for our 1st month anniversary.. Zoey is like the girl I'll always dream of. She is so kind and lovable. As I was getting close to her building, i saw zoey sitting at the fountain. She looked sad and confused.

"Hey zo, what's wrong" I said sitting next to her

"Oh...hey james... I have nothing, I just like sitting here and refresh my mind from all my problems" she said grabbing my hand. I would feel her warmth running thru my hand.

"Okay, well today we are going to celebrate our 1st month anniversary with Logan, Michael, Vince, Lola, Quin, and Lisa" I said trying to get her exited

"Celebrate?.. Oh James I'm not in the mood of celebrating... Why don't we go to dinner just the two of us" she said

"Come on zo, today is a really important day for both of us and I want to celebrate with all our friends...please zoey...please" i said making a puppy face and after a moment of whining.. She gave in

"Okay... You win" she said kissing my cheek

"Cool, know hurry up because we have to meet the others at sushi fox in one hour" I said

"Okay, i gues I'll see you in a hour then" she said standing up and walking towards her dorm waving goodbye.

I watched her leave ...I don't know what's bothering her but I hope that with the celebration at sushi Rox and being surrounded by all her friends, will cheer her up a little.

**Well that's chapter 2. I know its short but its getting better and in the future it will get even more better...be patient please.. Hope you guys like it.. review if you want me to continue**

**-choeyfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN ZOEY 101**

**Girls Dorm —_–—_—_— **

Zoey sat up on her bed and yawned rubbing her eyes. she had taken a little nap before she went to sushi rox. she looked up at Lola who was putting deorant on. on Lola's bed she had the outfit she was going to wear for the party. she had a pink blouse that had long sleeves and the word** LOVE** in cursive printed in front. There was also some new skinny jeans and a pair of white vans.

Zoey got up and went towards her closet. her eyes wondered all around the piles of clothes, until she found a yellow dress, that reached to her knees. it was the perfect dress for the occasion. she pulled it out and Lola immediately saw it.

"Wow Zoey." Lola said grabbing the dress

"Its gorgeous, where bought it?."

"I think my mom bought it for me when I was on England." Zoey said grabbing her dress back from Lola.

"Well, its beautiful, perfect for me." Lola said snatching the dress from zoeys hands.

"Well I'll tell her to MAKE YOU a dress that goes with your style, and send it here to PCA." Zoey said smiling.

"For me!." Said Lola, as she dropped the dress.

"Yeah." Zoey responded, picking her dress up.

"Wait!, your mom is like a fashion designer." Lola said shocked.

"Yeah, she works on England's famous Sandy Fashion Firm." Zoey responded.

"Awesome!, maybe in the future, she could be my clothes designer, obviously when I become the most famous actriz." Lola said exited, walking towards the mirror.

"Okay." Said zoey unsure.

Zoey then notice that quin wasn't in the room. Quin, hasn't been around the two girls for a couple of days. She comes and goes, talking very little with the girls, but going out more.

"Hey, have you seen quinn?" Zoey asked.

"Nope, but I heard that she was hanging out with a guy named Nathan Parker." Lola said as she put more make-up on.

Zoey frowned "She's going to be late"

Lola smiled, she new that this celebration was really important to zoey.

"Don't worry zoey, she's going to be on time."

When the conversation ended, the girls went back to do their final touches.

**Boys dorm. —_—_—_—_**

"Are you guys ready?" Asked an impatient James."

"Almost!." Yelled Michael.

He was hearing a blue stripped T-shirt, with brown shorts .

"And why are you wearing a tuxedo, it's not an important event you know." Said Logan looking irritated at James outfit.

"It may be not important to YOU, but for me it is." Said James fixing his tux.

Logan rolled his eyes. He was hearing a long sleeve blue shirt and some black jeans.

"Come on guys, we have to be at sushi rox in 7 minutes." James said panicking.

"We are ready, let's go." Michael yelled.

Both Michael and James rushed out the door. Then Michael came back and grabbed Logan, who was still looking at himself into the mirror.

"Come on!" Michael said and dragged Logan with him.

**At sushi rox. —_—_—_—_—**

Everyone had arrived with their perspective boyfriend or girlfriend [_ Except Logan and Quinn ]_

**Michael–Lisa**

**James–Zoey**

**Lola–Vince**

**Logan and Quinn– None**

Everyone was having fun dancing and just enjoying their company. Logan saw Quinn alone on a table, and he decided to ask her if she wanted to dance with him. He walked toward her table and when he got there Quinn didn't even notice Logan standing there.

"Hey Quinn." Logan ask nervous, WAIT, Logan Resse NERVOUS.

" Hi Logan, what's up." Quinn said paying her full attention which made Logan even more nervous.

"Do you...uh...want to dance with me?" Logan said scratching his head, but before Quinn could answer back, Logan added.

"Fell free to say no."

This caught Quinn by suprise. Why was Logan asking her to dance?. Maybe he felt bad that she was dateless.

"I would love too, come on." Quinn said standing up and grabbing logans hand.

Logan wanted to blush but he kept his coolness.

"Cool." He walked Quinn to the middle of the room where their friends were and started dancing.

"So, are you liking our party." James asked as he danced with zoey.

"Of course, this is the sweetest thing you have ever done." Zoey responded as she hugged him.

"I'm glad your liking it zo." James smiled.

After everyone was exhausted of dancing, the gang decided that it was time to slice the cake. As they were getting ready, Michael's phone rang.

"Michael here." Said Michael

"Hey mike, its me Chase. " answer chase chuckling.

"Oh, hey chase." Michael said as he went to a more quiet place, away from everyone.

"Are you busy?." Asked chase.

"Yeah man, I'm on a date with lisa." Michael lied. He didn't want do lie to his best friend , but for right know, it was the best for him to not know about Zoey and James.

"Oh, I just wanted you to do me a favor." Replied chase.

"Sure chase, what can I do for you." Said michael, wanting to help his friend out.

My 12 year brother is coming to PCA and I want you to... You know ...show him around."

"It would be my pleasure to show your brother around." Answer Michael exited.

"So when is he coming."

"He's going to be there tomorrow at 8:30 am, so be prepare and don't oversleep. By the way I'm going to give you a description of what he looks like. His name is Daniel Matthews, he has short black hair, green eyes...let's say he's a younger version of myself but without the bushi hair."

"Daniel Matthews ,got it, but chase, don't worry, well guide him ." Michael answer trying to finish their conversation.

"I know you guys will, thanks mike...well I'm going to leave you and sorry for interrupting you date with lisa."Chase said embarrassed.

"Don't worry man, take care."

"Bye." They both said and hung up.

Michael made his way back to his friends.

" Hey Michael, where were you?. Asked Lisa.

"I had an important phone call." Michael said serious.

"With who." Said Logan.

"Um...

**Cliffhanger!=-O **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

"Michael?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah?" Michael responded, lost in his own thoughts.

"Who called you?" Lisa asked sweetly grabbing his hand.

"Umm...my...mom and I dont want to talk about it". Michael quickly said as he walked towards the table to get some cake.

"Okay". Everyone mumble.

When the party finish at 10:00 they went back to there respective dorm. James walked Zoey and Qinn to their dorm room, along With Lola and Vince. Michael took Lisa to hers and Logan went straight to his.

Logan was preparing himself to go to bed when Michael walked in.

"Hey man". Michael greeted.

"Hey Michael". Logan said as he grabbed a magazine from the foor and sat down on his bed.

The room went silent for a couple of minutes. Michael dressed in his sponge Bob square pants pajamas, while Logan kept himself entertained with his magazine. Michael then jumped to his single bed and turn the TV on. Logan who had the bottom bunk, then turned his attention to Michael.

" What?" Michael asked noticing Logan's nonstop staring.

"I was wondering...did your MOM really called you?" Logan said putting his magazine down.

"Why you ask?" Michael chucked nervously.

"For my understanding, last year you told me and Chase that your mom always contacts you by email, not by phone, because she thinks its a waste of money". Logan said as he stood up.

"Well.." Michael tried to think of a excuse, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Spit it out Michael, who was it?" Logan asked irritated.

"It was chase, okay." Michael confessed, finally taking out the pressure that filled his chest.

"Why did Chase called". Logan said as he sat next to Michael.

"He told me that his little bro is coming to PCA, and wanted me to guide him". Michael said grinning.

"Daniel?" Logan asked.

"Yeah... WAIT!, you know him". Michael asked surprised.

"We both know him, he was with Chase when we first meet him". Logan responded as he sat down on his bed and continue reading his magazine.

"I don't remember". Michael said as he scratched his head.

"Like always". Mumbled Logan.

"Hi guys". James said as he enter the room.

"Hi". Logan and Michael said in illusion.

"So...Michael, is your mom okay". James asked

"Yeah she's fine, thanks for asking". Michael responded as he got up and turned the TV off.

"So did you enjoyed your party zo". Quinn asked zoey.

"Of course I did, it was awesome, best night of my life". Zoey responded smiling.

Quinn and Lola grinned.

Hey, do you guys notice something different about Michael, after he got that phone call? Lola asked confused.

"Yeah he looked pretty disturb". Quin answer as she laid on her bed.

"He said it was something personal, so we are not going to bother Michael about it, okay?" Zoey said giving Lola and Quinn a serious look.

"Okay". Responded the two girls.

"Goodnight guys" zoey said as she yawned.

"Night zoey".

Everyone was sound asleep in the boys room. Michael was drooling, Logan was snoring and James was quietly sleeping. Everything was calm and peaceful until...

"BEEP, BEEP,BEEP, BEEP" Michael's alarm beeped.

"DUDE TURN IT OFF" Logan shouted as he covered his ears.

"Calm down Logan".Michael said as he turned the alarm off.

" it's Saturday and your getting up at 8:00 in the morning, what's wrong with you" Logan said groaning.

"I have thing to do". Michael said putting his sweater on.

" later guys". Michael quietly said

"Just go". Logan said irritated.

Michael waited at the front of the drop out section. It was early, but he really couldn't wait to meet chases little brother. He didn't know how everyone was going to react about, Daniel Matthews being here at PCA, but that really didn't matter right now... because Daniel Matthews is here to stay.

As Michael stood there, a black automobile stopped in front of him.A kid with black, short hair and green eyes got out of the car and approached michael.

"Are you Michael Barret?" The kid asked.

"Yeah, your Daniel Matthews right "

"Yeah, its..." Daniel didnt get to finish because Michael had picked him up the ground and hugged him.

"Your like a mini-Chase". Michael said as he brought Daniel to the ground.

"Yeah, people say that a lot". Daniel laughed.

"Anyway... I have my dorm room number, and my schedule for Monday". Daniel said as he showed Michael his papers.

"Well we can deal with your classes on Monday but for now let's go check your dorm room". Michael said grabbing Daniel's suitcases and dragging Daniel along with him.

As they were walking, they saw a couple sitting at a fountain. Both of them had dirty blonde hair, but the girl looked very familiar to Daniel. Chase always talked about a girl named zoey and (from what I notice) chase had a tremendous crush on her. He recognized her because chase has a picture back in Boston with her and another six friends.

Zoey saw Michael and Daniel walking by, so she stood up and walked towards them.

"Hey Michael". Zoey greeted

"Oh.. Hey zoey". Michael said quickly.

"Who's your friend?" Zoey asked Michael.

But before Michael had a chance to respond, Daniel introduce himself.

"Hi my name is Daniel Matthews". Daniel greeted zoey, shaking her hand.

"Matthews?.. Are you related to Chase Matthews?" Zoey asked Daniel surprised.

"Yeah, he's my brother". Daniel responded.

I'm Zoey Brooks, Chase's best friend". Zoey said

"And I'm James Garrett, her boyfriend". James said as he shook hands with Daniel.

Well.. It was nice meeting you guys but we have to run, come on Danny. Michael grabbed Daniel and rushed to Brenner Hall.

Here we are, dorm 123 Brenner Hall". Michael said as he open the door.

"Thanks Michael" Daniel said as he walked in.

"Well I have to leave now... But if you need anything come to me anytime, I'm on Fulton Hall, room 138". Michael said as he lay his bags down and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, I have one more question". Daniel said grabbing Michael's shoulder.

"Shoot". Michael said.

"How long have zoey and James been dating?" Daniel asked Michael seriously.

"Why?" Michael asked nervously.

"Just answer" Daniel demanded.

"A month". Michael responded.

"Okay". Daniel said letting go of Michael.

"Bye". Michael said as he slowly walked out the room.

Daniel has his own room, with a computer, a stereo, and a 56" inch plasma TV. Before he started unpacking, he went towards the computer and sign himself as Dannyboy31. He was looking if chase was online, and he was. Daniel send chase a video chat request, and as he waited for chase to accept, he went to the TV and adjusted the camara located on top. He sat down on the couch and chase appeared on the screen.

"Hey Danny". Chase greeted with a smile.

"Hi chase". Daniel said waiving.

"What's up". Chase said.

"We need to talk about something". Daniel said serious.

"Wait! Before you tell me, I want to tell you tha I finally convince mom and dad to let me come to PCA!" Chase said exited.

"What?, your coming back to PCA!". Daniel said standing up, shocked.

"Yeah!, I'll be there tomorrow". Chase said grinning.

"How did you convince mom, and especially dad to let you come back". Daniel said curious.

"You know, dad got tired of me complaining and he told me that he was going to let me come back to PCA permanently, with no more trips around the world". Chase responded.

Daniel smiled.

"So what do you want to talk about". Chase said as he drank his soda.

"Well...

**That's chapter 4, if there's misspelled words forgive me, I'm just tired.**

**So, its Daniel going to tell chase about zoey and James?**

**And if he does, will chase still come back to PCA?**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer- I don't own zoey 101 (:**

"look Chase, you know that I don't like to play games, so I'm going to tell you something that's really important for you to know". Daniel started saying.

"You talk to much Daniel, just tell me". Chase responded grinning and talking a sip from his drink.

"Okay, well today, when I was heading to my dorm room with Michael, I meet your friend, Zoey and...". Daniel paused, preparing himself to tell chase the big news.

"And...?" Chase asked, taking another sip.

Daniel swallowed.

"Her boyfriend, James". Daniel stared.

Chase almost choked when he heard Daniel said BOYFRIEND. Chase looked hurt with a mixture of anger and dissatisfaction.

"Zoey has a boy..fr..iend?" Chase asked Daniel, trying to control his anger.

"Yeah...look, he looks like a nice guy, okay and.." Daniel began.

"I don't care if he's a good guy okay!" Chase interrupted standing up.

"I can't believe Zoey... She first tells me that she might have some feelings for me and a month later she has a new Boyfriend?" Chase said frustrated.

"From what you told me a month ago, you both agreed to see other people". Daniel calmly said, trying not do disturb chase.

"Yes, we did agree do see other people, but not a month after she told me...she..loved..me". Chase responded as he calmly sat down.

" She..she gave me wings...she gave me hope...now she has shoot me and I'm dying slowly". Chase said as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

It hurt Daniel to see chase cry, but he needed to hear the truth.

After a minute of silence Daniel spoke

So, are you still coming to PCA?" Daniel asked.

"Oh I'm coming, just because Zoey Brooks has a boyfriend, its not an excuse form me to cancel my return." Chase said confident.

"And what about zoeys boyfriend?". Daniel asked, afraid of chases answer.

"I'm going to have a little chat with him". Chase answered.

Everyone was in the girls lounge. The gang was unusually silent that morning. Zoey kept staring at Michael and Michael tried to avoid eye contact with zoey. The rest just stared at one another, wondering what was going on.

"So, has Michael told you guys about his new friend". Zoey said breaking the silence.

" New friend? who?" Everyone asked Michael.

"Umm..." Michael said. He knew that his friends would find out about Daniel anytime soon.

"Look... I don't want you guys to get angry with me for not telling y'all yesterday, but... chases brother is here". Michael said to quickly.

"Chases brother is here!" Lola and Quinn responded shocked.

"Yeah, he's here, and out friend here decided to suprice us, not telling us about it, so we could all welcome him". Zoey said angrily.

"Sorry, okay...but chase called me yesterday..". Michael started saying when zoey interrupted him.

"Wait...wait, Chase called you yesterday". Zoey asked.

"Yeah, he..."

"And you didn't tell us". Lola responded standidn up.

"Can you guys let me finish one sentence!" Michael shouted frustrated.

Everyone looked at Michael and noded their heads.

"Okay...chase called me yesterday..." Michael stared saying when...

"He called you during the party". Lola interrupted.

"LOLA!". Everyone yelled

"Sorry, continue". Lola said embarrassed.

"So like I was saying, chase called yesterday night to tell me that his brother was coming to PCA, and he told me to show him around". Michael said.

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday ". Zoey asked frustrated.

"Because he told ME to welcome his brother, he told ME to help him around, not you guys". Michael told Zoey.

"What ate you guys talking about?..who's Chase?" James asked confused.

"Chase is a friend of ours, who now lives in England". Zoey explained.

" I don't have time to argue this early in the morning". Michael said as he stood up.

"I see you guys later". Michael said as he walked out of the lounge.

"So, where is Daniels dorm room?" Quinn asked.

"We saw Michael and this Daniel kid run off to Brenner Hall, but we don't know what room number". James said.

"Oh". Lola and Quinn responded.

Then James phone rang.

"Hello... Oh hey...I totally forgot about that... I'll be there in 5 minutes...bye" James hung up and turned to Zoey.

" I have to go, me and frank have a English project due Monday and we haven't started on it". James said kissing his girlfriend and waving goodbye to Lola, Quinn and Logan.

"Zoey, I have a question for you". Logan said.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"When are you going to tell James the whole story of you and chase?, and when are you going to tell chase about your new boyfriend?...because you haven't told chase anything about James haven't you?". Logan asked zoey.

"No". Zoey responded to logans last answer.

Logan grinned.

"How are you going to fix this zo?". Lola asked

"I guess, I have to talk to Daniel about it". Zoey answered.

Daniel was still unpacking, but still had on mind his brother reaction to the news. He had a felling that chases and zoeys relationship would be lost after his "talk" with james.

Nock...nock.

"Its open". Daniel said turning around.

"Hi, my dorm advisor told me that I was having a new neighbor". Dustin said.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you, my name is Daniel". Daniel said sticking his hand out for dustin to shake.

" I'm Dustin, so have you ever been to a boarding school before ". Dusting asked.

"Nah... This is my first year". Daniel responded as he grabbed 2 sodas from his mini refrigerator and gave one to dusting

"Nice, well if you need anything, I'm next door". Dustin answer taking a sip from his soda.

"Thanks". Daniel said grinning.

"Well, I have to go, I'll see you later". Dustin said , waving.

"bye". Daniel raised his hand.

As Dustin walked down the hall way, he thought of Daniels similar aperance to...Chase. Dustin looked back wanting to go and ask Daniel if he was related to chase Matthews but he changed his mind and continue his way.

Daniel had not seen Michael or Dustin since yesterday and now it was Sunday afternoon, which meant that chase would be arriving soon. He was waiting in the same spot, Michael was when he arrived. Chase told Daniel to wait for him at 8:30PM, and now it was 8:35PM. At that moment he saw a taxi pulled up and chase came out grinning as he saw his brother running towards him.

"Chase". Daniel said ,hugging his brother.

"Danny". Chase answer returning the hug.

There was something different about chase appearance.

His Hair.

His new hairstyle was, short back and sides, with added length on the top. The top section is cut into evenly-distributed, uniform layers. The perimeter is cut with clean, precise lines. And for the first time ever he was using a little of hair product.

"You look great". Looking at chases new haircut.

"Thanks". Chase said feeling his hair.

"So what dorm room are you" Daniel asked as he and chase started to walk.

"I'm in my same dorm, Maxwell but not in the same dorm room. I'm with Vince Blake, and a guy named Nathan Parker". Chase responded looking at his pape

"Oh... So what are you going to do now?". Daniel asked.

"I'm going to unpack, and prepare for tomorrow's school day". Chase responded yawning.

"Cool, that's what in doing also". Daniel answer smiling, trying to cheer his brother up. He looked tired, maybe its because of the long plane ride or it could be that he's ally hurt about the Zoey/James situation.

"You should get some sleep chase, you look pretty tired". Daniel encourage chase, as he patted his back.

"I am". Chase answer.

An hour had past since chase and Daniel had talked. Chase headed to his new room while Daniel returned to his dorm. Zoey was looking for Daniel everywhere but had failed in finding him. She then decided to take a break and visit Dustin.

"Hey Zoey, what's up". Dustin asked, as he motioned her sister to come in.

"Im looking for a boy..your age with black short hair and green eyes...kinda looks like chase?". Zoey asked.

"Umm... I don't remember... Wait, are you talking about Daniel?". Dustin said unsure.

"Yes!... Yes". Zoey responded exited.

"Where is he?". Zoey asked.

"He's next door". Dustin said as he pointed to his right, confused.

"Thanks Dustin". And with that Zoey was gone, leaving Dustin extremely confused.

Daniel was on his computer when he heard a nock on his door.

"Come in". He said without taking his eyes from the computer.

"Hi Daniel". Zoey said.

"Zoey!". Daniel said suprised, turning around facing Zoey.

"How are you?". Zoey responded as she came closer yo him. His green eyes and black hair reminded her of chase.

" I'm good, how about you?" Daniel asked Zoey.

"I'm good, thanks for asking". Zoey answer grinning.

The room was quiet for a minute.

"So, have you talked to chase?". Zoey said, getting to the point.

Daniel knew that chase wouldn't be so pleased if he told zoey he was here, so he lied.

"No, and I'm not planing to because he's really busy working and studying". Daniel explained.

Chase was wondering around the campus, thinkinh of all the moments he and their friends had together. As he walked he saw at the distance a guy walking the opposite direction with dirty blonde hair and almost as tall as him.

" Are you lost?". The guy asked.

"No, I'm just talking a walk". Chase responded.

"I'm James by the way". James said, sticking his hand.

Chase eyes widened. In front of him was the guy who stole zoey away from him.

**Sorry for any mistakes :(**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unexpected Love Chapter 6**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own zoey 101**

"Oh...so your the famous James". Chase said sarcastically.

"Yeah...and you are...?". James asked

"I'm Chase Matthews". Chase said

"Oh your Zoey's friend". James said with a smile.

"If you want to see it like that yeah...I'm her Friend". Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Okay...are you looking for zoey because she's... ". James started saying but chase interrupted.

"Actually I was looking for you".Chase responded crossing his arms.

"Me?". James asked confused.

"Just because your handsome, with blue eyes and perfect blonde hair, you think, you can steal zoey away from me". Chase angrily said.

" I'm confused ". James said.

" I was wondering if zoey told you something, she told me a month ago...before you and her stared dating". Chase asked.

"Dude...since I came here, no one has talked to me about you. I heard about you today".

"Let me tell you what she told me a month ago...She told me that I she was in love with me". Chase stated.

"What are you talking about, that can't be true." James responded laughing.

"You think that's funny." Chase said pushing James back.

"Dude if she didn't tell me nothing about that, it's because mabye for her its not important and if she did tell you that, why did she started dating me?, she should've waited for you, but guess what?..she didn't . I'm my opinion, mabye zoey wanted to keep your friendship and she told you I love you so you wouldn't be embarrassed." James responded.

Chase exploted.

Chase gave him a sharp punch to the jaw, that would be powerful enough to knock him out, he stared at the river of blood that had appeared out of james nose and gum.

It took James a couple of minutes to stand up straight, eyes bulging he swung back and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs, Chase howled in pain covering his ribcage with his hands. He saw james racing towards him again. What would or could he do? He was stuck.

He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent. He threw up his forearms like an offensive lineman blocking a defensive back, but Chase slipped to the side, pushed the james elbow down and away, caught his head, and rolled him into the floor.

They both started rolling on the floor punching each others faces. They heard 2 screams but they continue fighting. Michael and Logan had notice the fight and figure out that the one fighting with James was...Chase Matthews.

"Chase stop!". Logan yelled as he grabbed chase from the shoulders, holding him back.

"Calm down, both of you!". Michael said as he pulled James out of chases fists.

"Let me go Logan!". Chase shouted angrily.

"What's going on here?". Daniel said as he and Zoey approached.

"Chase!". Zoey said in suprise, but chase ignored her.

Daniel walked towards Chase.

"Chase clam down, what your doing right now is ridiculous... Why are you fighting with James?, Do you think fighting will solve all of your problems?". Daniel spoke to chase putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Chase". He continued.

"Zoey is with James...and...and fighting will only make you lose her friendship...I...i don't think that love zoey said she had for you exists, because if it did exist, she shouldn't have fallen in love with another guy, a month after she told you...She loved you".

"Chase looked at Zoey for a moment with his eyes were filled with tears, then he looked at James.

"Logan let me go". Chase said more calmly.

"Logan looked at Daniel for confirmation, Daniel nodded and Logan slowly released chase.

"I...i have something to say and then ...I leave you and zoey alone.

Everyone was silent, waiting for chase to continue.

"Now...now that I've listen to my brother and you". Chase said looking straight into James eyes.

"I'm convinced that what you told me was true... Maybe zoey just told me she loved so I wouldn't be embarrassed in front of her...I been on this stupid dream, wishing that zoey might one day loved me, but the love zoey supposedly had for me was...all a lie". And with that chase walked away fading into the dark night.

Monday morning, everyone was at the quad except Dustin, Daniel and Vince. Chase was at a table with Logan, Michael, and Lola. Zoey was with James two tables away from Chase's table. Zoey wanted to speak to chase, ALONE, but Michael and Logan were always there with him and wouldn't leave him alone.

Quinn was sitting with Nathan on a table close to Chase's table. Logan watched how Nathan flirted with Quinn. Then he leaned and started kissing her passionately. Logan couldn't contain his anger so he stood up and walked towards Nathan grabbing his shirt and throwing a Unexpected punch in Nathans nose.

Quinn gasped while Nathan covered his nose with eyes shut.

Chase and Michael stood up in case Logan did another move.

"Why did you do that for". Quinn yelled.

"Because I..." Logan then looked at his surrounding, noticing the huge crowd looking at him.

Logan looked at Quinn and then at Nathan, he was so embarrassed that he ran away leaving Quinn with no explanation.

"Okay people there's nothing to see here". Michael told the people still watching Quinn and Nathan.

Chase and Michael walked towards Nathan.

"You okay". Michael said, giving Nathan a hand.

"Yeah.. What's his problem?" Nathan asked wiping some blood that was coming out of his nose.

"I don't know man...I don't know". Michael said as he and chase looked at each other with a confused look.

Zoey, Michael, Quinn, Lola, Chase and Logan had English first period. James had journalism. They had assigned sits so Michael sat with Logan, Lola and Quinn sat together and Zoey sat at the very back the room, alone. Chase was the last student to enter the classroom and then the bell rang.

" Take your seats everyone ". Mrs. Flore said.

"I don't know where to sit Mrs. Flore". Chase said

Mrs. Flore looked around the room and saw that zoey's table had an empty sit next to her.

"You can sit next to Zoey". Mrs. Flore answer, pointing at Zoey table.

Chase did not wanted to argue with the teacher so he frowned and slowly made his way to his seat next to Zoey.

" Okay, today we are going to start watching Freedom Writers. This movie has a lot of poetry which relates to our new unit, poetry. We are going to finish this movie by Friday so be ready for a quiz". Mrs Flore explained as she handed each student a sheet of questions that followed the movie.

Logans table was located at the front of the room next to Lola and Quinn's. Quinn gave logan long stares while logan who was avoiding eye contact with her sat in silence.

"Chase, I need to talk to you". Zoey whispered to Chase.

"I have nothing to talk with you zoey... Just leave me alone". Chase said as he raised his hand to get Mrs. Flore attention.

"Yes Chase?"

"Can I go to the restroom please". Chase asked.

"Sure, go ahead".

Chase left the classroom. He did not wanted to talk to zoey right now because he was really hurt and wanted to be alone.

When all classes finished, chase headed back to his room. He sat down and grabbed his notebook, a pencil and his guitar. He started playing his guitar, and as he played, he wrote down every feeling that popped into his brain. Chase was an amazing song writer. He had two songs already written and with this one, he would be making 3 songs. He has been working on this song for 3 days and tonight he was going to finish it.

"Hi Chase". Vince greeted as he entered.

"Hi Vince". Chase responded, looking up at Vince.

" Wacha doing? ". Vince said as he sat down on his bed.

"I'm writing a song". Chase said as he continue to play on his guitar.

"Nice...So, are you in any pain... You know...I kinda heard about the fight between you and James". Vince said.

"Well, he kinda broke my left ribcage so I'm having trouble breathing and mouth hurts because of the punches". Chase responded.

"Oh... So, are you done with Zoey?". Vince asked.

"I...I think so". Chase said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Chase... How about you, me, Michael and Logan go to the karaoke night club tonight". Vince suggested.

"When did they finish building the karaoke club?, because a couple of weeks before I left, they didn't even had started on it". Chase said surprised.

"They finish it 2 weeks before you came back". Vince said with a smile.

"So, are you coming". Vince asked exited.

"Its Zoey going because if she is...".

"I really don't know if zoeys going because is my first time going too, but who cares if zoey comes, you are coming to have fun, not to think about zoey". Vince said.

"Yeah, your right, I'm coming with you guys". Chase said confident.

"Great, we'll be leaving at 9:00pm so be ready". Vince said as he stood up and grabbed his Gym bag.

" I'll be ready". Chase said.

Logan was at the basketball court shooting some hoops. He was having a hard time to make the ball into the basket. He knew he had a problem, but this time it wasn't the elbow...it was Quinn Pensky.

"Logan". Someone shouted.

Logan turned around to see Quinn standing there.

"Leave me alone Quinn...go make out with your new boyfriend". Logan told Quinn as he turned around, facing away from her.

"Why did you hit Nathan like that". Quinn asked.

"Its my problem okay...not yours". Logan responded.

"You been acting differently around me this couple of days... Are you?..." Quinn started.

"Don't say it!, because is not true!". Logan said as he threw the ball and walked away leaving Quinn with an interesting question.

**Well that's chapter 6**

**For those who speak Spanish I would be translating this story in Spanish really soon**

**-ChoeyFan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101 and the song "Nobody Knows" by The Tony Rich Project.**

**Unexpected Love**

The karaoke club was mostly empty tonight. The only people there were Chase, Logan, Michael and another 5 people. The four boys sat down close to the stage . they talked for a little while and then the waiter came and asked them for their drinks.

"I would like a coke". Michael said.

" for me and Vince, we want two Dr. Peppers". Logan said.

"Ummm, I think I'll have a iced coffee". Chase said.

"Okay, I'll get your drinks". The waiter responded with a smile.

"Why don't they don't sell something more stronger than cokes and tea". Logan asked the group.

"Dude we are in school, there's never going to be something more stronger than cokes and tea". Chase responded rolling his eyes.

"Whatever" Logan said.

"So Chase, Vince told us that you were working on a song!" Michael said exited.

"Yeah, I have 2 already written and with this one I'll be making 3".

"Hey, why don't you sing one of you songs". Vince suggested.

"I might". Chase said smirking.

Just then Lola Quinn Zoey and James walked in. Lola and Quinn spotted the boys sitting at the very front, so Lola dragged zoey and Quinn dragged James towards the front.

" Hi guys" Lola and Quinn said.

"Hey". The boys said uncomfortable.

"Can we sit with you guys". Quinn asked.

" Um...sure". Michael said.

"Guys, I don't think its a good idea for...". Zoey began but Lola pushed her to sit with her.

They were sitting in a long couch in specific order. Quinn at the very far right with Vince at her left, then Lola, James, Zoey, Michael, Chase and Logan. If you were there you could feel the awkwardness that has going on. They were in silence for a couple of minutes, until the owner of the club got on the stage and spoke which got their attention.

"Hi guys, if someone wants to start this party by singing, you are welcome to".

"Anyone want to give it a try?". He asked.

"Chase go up there". Michael told Chase.

"Right now?". Chase said a little intimidated.

"Yeah, go!". Michael said as he pushed chase to go.

Chase made his way to the stage.

"We have a volunteer, what's your name sir?". The man asked.

"Chase".

"What song are you singing tonight Chase?".

"Actually I'm singing one of my own songs".

"Do you need an instrument or something".

"Yeah, I need a guitar".

The man looked around and spotted a guitar. He went quickly to grab it , and then handed it to chase. Chase grabbed the guitar and turned to face the small audience. Chase looked at his friends. Logan, Quinn, Lola, Michael, and Vince were giving him the thumbs up while Zoey just stared at him. James gave him a "I don't care" look.

"This song I'm about to sing, I made it, a couple of years ago. I wrote it when I was, here at PCA. Hope you guys like it". Chase said adjusting his microphone.

Chase started playing the cords of the song called "Nobody knows. He sang the song with great passion that made Michael tear up. The song reveal every feeling that chase had on his chest. As he sang the song, he looked at Zoey and she stared back at him. As the song came to an end all of the people started clapping furiously including his friends, except James. Chase looked back at zoey one more time, who had red puffy eyes. James notice the the looks of chase towards zoey, so he grabbed her hand and tightened his grip. Chase came down and sat down in between Michael and Logan.

"That was awesome chase". Michael said as he patted his back.

"Thanks Mike". Chase said embarrassed.

They stayed there for about 30 minutes. Chase was the first one to leave the group. He said he had homework to do and everyone understood. The rest left a couple of minutes later. As everyone left to their respective rooms, Quinn asked Logan who was with Michael to wait.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Umm".

"Well I leave you guys alone". Michael said.

" Michael don't go man". Logan said as he saw michael run away.

Logan turned to Quinn.

"What do you want!". Logan said irritated.

"You still haven't answer my question yet...why did you hit Nathan the other day?"

"God please kill me" Logan said as he looked up at the sky.

"Just answer me and I'll leave you alone" Quinn said crossing her arms.

"I'll be honest with you...Nathan has something that bothers me, and seen you kissing that jerk, it provoke me to hit me. Quinn I'm just trying to protect you, that's what friends do"

"Oh so now we are talking about jerks?. I appreciate you protecting me, really, but Logan your the biggest of he jerks around here. You don't hit a guy like that just for protection"

"Yeah, but you don't understand, I'm not that big of a jerk, I'm one of your closest friends and.."

"Logan are you jealous?". Quinn asked with a serious face.

"Just forget it okay". Logan said as he walked away.

"Its really sweet that your jealous of Nathan". Quinn murmured loud enough to Logan to hear.

"I'm not JEALOUS!". Logan shouted irritated.

It was 4:00 pm and Daniel had joined Logan and Michael in playing the new edition of Guitar Hero. They were almost going to beat their high score when. Zoey came in.

"Michael I need to talk to you"

"About what?". Michael said, not paying much attention to zoey.

"About Chase!". Zoey responded, trying to speak over the loud music.

"Come again later Brooks, we are kinda busy here". Logan said as he played the drums.

"Zoey walked over to the monitor and unplugged the game.

"Zoey!". Everyone yelled.

"This is very important". Zoey stated.

"Look Zoey you can't come to our room and unplug our game for a stupid..." Logan began but zoey interrupted.

"Shut up Logan, I don't have time for your stupid comments".

"What up zoe". Michael seriously asked as he lay down his guitar on the ground.

"I need you to help me find a way to talk to Chase... You know, with no interruptions and somewhere where he'll be forced to communicate with me".

Daniel spoke up.

"Zoey, I'm my opinion, before you go and talk to my brother, you need to make sure that what you feel for chase its love or is it just a passing love". Daniel said.

"Right now I'm 100 percent sure Chase is the only guy I have ever loved". Zoey responded.

"Good". Daniel said smiling.

"Zoey, if your sure about how you feel right now, you have to immediately break up with james before you go and talk with chase". Logan said.

"I know and I will". Zoey assured.

"You know what, I think I know a way for you to talk to chase with no interruptions". Michael smirking.

"How?". Zoey Logan and Daniel wondered.

"I'll tell you guys later, but zoey go do what you have to do". Michael said as he pushed zoey out.

"Right, I see you guys later". Zoey said grinning.

Nathan was with James sitting on a table at the quad, when zoey came rushing to James.

"James I need to talk to you".

"Am I in trouble?". James said joking.

"No, but its kinda personal". Zoey said as he looked at Nathan.

"Oh...well let's go to my dorm and talk there". James suggested.

"Okay". Zoey said as she made her way to his dorm.

"Nathan, I need you to cover me outside of my dorm, because I feel that things are going to get ugly". James asked Nathan.

" Sure, but first I have to go and grab my notes from Quinn, I'll be there as soon as I can ". Nathan said as he got up and rushed to Quinn's dorm.

"Okay, but hurry"

"I will"

As Nathan entered the girls lounge, he spoted Quinn and some other girl talking.

"Quinn, can I have my English Notes back?". Nathan sweetly asked.

"Yeah, come with me, the re in my dorm". Quinn responded.

"Okay". Nathan grinned as he followed Quinn.

They quickly got to Quinns dorm room and as Quinn and Nathan entered the room they couldnt believe what they saw. There were many petals of roses spread across the entire floor, and on her bed there was a dozen tulips, her favorite flower. On top of the tulip's there was a note attached to it. Quinn grabbed the note and read it out loud.

"To the girl of my dreams, from...Mystery Guy". Quinn read.

"You have a mystery guy?". Nathan said.

"I guess, this is so sweet". Quinn said, with a grin on her face.

"Well, I have to go". Nathan said irritated, as he made his way out.

"Wait!, here, take notes with you".

"Thanks, I'll see you later then".

"Yeah". Quinn said, not taking her eyes off the beautiful tulips.

Daniel had left Logan and Michaels room. Michael had something in his mind that was bothering him about logan, so he decided to ask.

"Logan what's going on between you and Quinn?".

"What do you mean?". Logan asked as he stared himself at the mirror.

"Well, first you hit Nathan at lunch the other day for no reason, and Quinn wants to talk to you about it every time she sees you".

"Look Michael, your my friend and I can't lie to you, so here's the truth". Logan paused.

"I'm waiting". Michel responded.

"I think, I'm in love with Quinn". Logan said shyly.

" YOUR IN LOVE WITH QUINN". Michael yelled.

"Shut up, I don't want everyone to know". Logan said as he looked his door.

"But why Quinn?, I mean...you don't like girls that are nerdy like Quinn". Michael asked surprised.

"Yeah, but Quinn's unique, she has something that other girls don't have, like she's gentle, intelligent, brave and beautiful, most qualities girls don't possess".

"Yeah, I feel you man, and I don't judge you either because your my friend".

"Thanks Michael". Logan said as he stretched his hand out for Michael to shake.

"You can always count with me Logan". Michael responded as he gladly shook logans hand.

There was a nock on their door and Logan walked to the door and open it.

"Chase, come in". Logan said.

"Thanks... So what are you guys plans for later today". Chase asked Michael and Logan.

"Well, we were planning on..."

Suddenly the door open unexpectedly. And there stood zoey and James.

"Me and my girlfriend want to talk privately, so can you people get out".

"Sure". Logan said.

Chase, Logan and Michael walked past zoey and James and James closed the door behind them.

As the guys walked down the hall way they notice Nathan without noticing the guys, walking toward Michael and Logan's dorm room. It was strange to them so they decided to follow him.

"So James I want to talk about..."

"You want to break up with me don't you". James interrupted.

"James I'm really sorry". Zoey responded.

"Well don't be zoey, because your not breaking with me, I won't let you". James smiled as he locked the door.

"Your mine Zoey Brooks, and Chase is not going to be here to defend you this time because, well he hates you".

**Well that chapter 7**

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far! If you guys want to check out the song chase sang, it's called again "Nobody knows" by the Tony Rich Project. Its a really amazing song(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101.**

"What do you mean, I'm not breaking up with you?". Zoey asked in confusion.

"I mean, I'm James, the most handsome, popular and cool guy here at PCA. I don't see what you see on chase, with me you can have anything... I'm perfect". James said turning around and walking behind Zoey.

"I'm not letting you break up with me, for chase. No one has broken up with me, instead I have broken a lot of hearts along the way". James said as he grabbed zoeys hair and pulled back.

"James let me go". Zoey shouted.

James got closer.

"Look Zoey, just because Chase is here, it doesn't mean you and I have to break up. This is a decision your going to regret zo...".

James got closer to zoeys ear and whispered.

"Here are your two options, either you stay with me, or chase is a dead men, you decide". James said as he let go of zoey.

"You wouldn't dare too". Zoey said as she faced James.

"Don't provoke me zoey, you still haven't seen the other side of me". James yelled.

Nathan was standing outside michaels and logans door like guard. The trio then heard the yelling of zoey and James.

"I'm going in". Chase whispered.

"No". Michael and Logan said in illusion.

"Why not, I'm not letting zoey be yelled by that loser!". Chase said looking at his two friends seriously.

"Well, if you want to go...we'll back you up". Michael said looking at Logan for confirmation, Logan nodded.

"Thanks guys, let's go". Chase said.

"They walked down the hallway, to where Nathan was. He was surprise to see them coming. Michael tried to pass by Nathan.

"Excuse me".

"No, you guys can't go inside". Nathan said firmly.

"Why not Parker, its our dorm room". Logan spat.

"Because James is having a private talk with her girlfriend, and he told me he wants no interruption".

"So are you James nanny now". Logan said irritated.

"Look Resse, I...". Nathan started, but got interrupted by Chase.

"Stop!". Chase shouted.

"I don't have time to listen to you argue, I have to go inside". Chase said as he tried to open the or, but Nathan grabbed him from the shoulders and pulled him back.

Michael and Logan reacted quickly and slammed him to the wall.

"Here Chase, take the key". Logan said as he threw the keys to Chase. Chase successfuly caught it and open the door.

Chase saw just in time when James pushed zoey to the ground.

"What are you doing here!". James asked angrily.

"Are you okay zoey?". Chase asked as he knelt down and ignored James question.

"Hey, hey, hey, get away from her!". James said as he punched chase in the face.

"Chase!". Zoey shouted in horror.

Some blood was running out of Chase's mouth. Logan and Michael followed by Nathan, entered the room and saw chase on the floor wit Zoey.

Chase stood up, helping zoey along the way. He grabbed James by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Listen to me James, you can do whatever you want with me, but with zoey, you leave her alone". Chase said letting go of James.

James smirked.

"Come on zoey, let's go". Chase said as he gently grabbed her.

"I'll rather not go". Zoey said shyly.

"Zoey". Chase said quietly.

"Go, I'll fix this". Zoey said moving closer to James. James grinned and wrapped his arm around Zoey.

"Come on Chase". Logan grabbed Chase's arm.

He gave one last look at Zoey, he then slowly walked back and left the room with Michael and Logan.

James closed the door behind them.

"Good girl, Zoey". James said as he kissed zoeys head.

Ahe jerked away.

"Now, I don't want to see you around chase anymore, and if I do see you, you know what happens. James said leaving the room.

Chase, Michael and Logan walked around the PCA campus when Nathan shouted at the distance.

"Resse, we need to talk".

Chase and Michael looked at Logan.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be fine". Logan told his friends.

They nooded and continue walking.

"What!".

"So, Reese are you Quinn's secret admirer?".

"Yeah, you have a problem?".

"Quinn is my grilfriend". Nathan pointed out.

"Just because you kissed her in front of the whole school, it doesn't mean she's your girlfriend". Logan responded irritated

"He's mine, and if you don't leave her alone, with your girly, prince charming romanticism, I'll going make you leave her alone.

"How?".

"Oh, you'll see". Nathan said as he walked away.

"Wait what happen?". Quinn asked.

"James told zoey to stay away from Chase and if she doesn't hell suffer the consequences!". Lola responded.

"Get out". Quinn said shocked.

"Yeah, so for now I have to follow James orders, until I find a way to stop this obsession she has with me?". Zoey said sighting.

"Why don't you report him with Dean Rivers?". Lola suggested.

"No that could create more problems". Zoey responded.

"True". Quinn mumble.

"So, are you still planing on talking to Chase?". Lola asked.

"Actually I'm going to talk to him later this afternoon, James is going to some basketball tournament at 6:00, so that's the perfect time". Zoey said showing some excitement.

"Great". Both girls shouted excitedly.

"Wish me, good luck". Zoey said as she left the room

"Good luck Zoe".

"So, what did Nathan want?". Michael asked as he grabbed a blix from his mini refrigerator.

"He told me to stay away from Quinn". Logan said as he worked on his chemistry homework.

"And then what?".

"He threatened me to hurt Quinn if I didn't stayed away from her".

"I can't believe this is happening".

"Me either".

Zoe then walked in.

"Didn't you parents teach you how to knock". Logan spat as he closes his notebook and faced Zoey.

Zoey just gave him a "your an idiot" face. She then turned to Michael.

"So are you gonna tell me the way to talk to chase with no interruptions?".

"I don't think its nessesary to do it my way, I think chase would be gladed to talk to you".

"Are you sure?". Logan asked.

"Yeah, didn't you see how preoccupied he was when James pushed you into the floor?". Michael pointed out.

"Yeah". Zoey said convinced.

"Wait, what was your plan then?". Logan asked.

"Well, I was thinking on using that lock we used when we talk to Chase about Gretchen". Michael said smiling.

"Nice". Logan said grinning as well.

Well I better run an talk to Chase before James get back". Zoey said as she left the room.

"You go Zoey!". Michael shouted.

**That chapter 8 sorry for any mistakes, I been felling sick so, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good**

**-Choeyfan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer- I don't own zoey 101**

**Chapter 9**

Chase was sitting on his computer writing a history report when he heard a knock.

"Come in".

Someone open the door and close it behind without saying a word. Chase notice the silence, so he turned around and saw zoey standing there.

"Zoey?". Chase said in confusion.

She took a deep breath.

"Chase, we need to talk". Zoey said as she moved closer to Chase.

"We have nothing to talk about Zoey, I told you everything I had to say, the day I came back to PCA". Chase responded, turning away from zoey and continuing to type in his computer.

Zoey stepped closer to Chase, grabbed his rolling chair and turned it around, so hell be facing her directly.

"No, you told James, not me".

Chase didn't say a word.

"Chase, when you were here at PCA, my life was complete, but when we switch places unexpectedly without knowing, I knew that my life wouldn't be the same. Then James came... He was so similar to you, he was funny, very protectice and he always was there for me when I had a rough days, and I...thought that if i replace you with james, and had him close to me, then... The pain of not having you...will go away". Zoey paused.

"I love you". She said quietly.

"Zoey". Chase finally spoke

"When you left to England, I felt so bad, because it was my fault, I admit it and I'm sorry. I tried to find another girl, to replace you as well, and of course I found Gretchen. I needed her close, because she resembled so much your physical appearance and as you can see, I didn't started dating her like you did with James". Chase slowly said.

"I know, and I'm sorry okay, I made a stupid mistake by daiting James". Zoey said with her eyes filled with tears.

Chase did not know what to do. He was really mad, but he didn't dare to see zoey cry. Chase stood up and hugged her tightly. Zoey buried her face in Chase's chest as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Chase". Zoey said between sobs.

Chase didn't say anything, he just closed her eyes and continue to hug Zoey.

They were like that for a couple of minutes until someone open the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the Girls Dorm**

"So, Quinn... What's going on between you and Logan?". Lola asked as she painted her nails.

"Well, remember the time Logan hit Nathan at the lunch the other day?". Quinn said.

"Yeah, it was surprising". Lola responded.

"Well I think he's jealous, even though he wouldn't admitted".

"Jealous?...Wait!... Is he...". Lola started.

"I think so".

"OMG, are you in love with...".Lola began.

" Lola! ".

"I'm just asking". Lola smirked.

"He's been so overprotective with me this couple of days and its kinda sweet of him. I think I might...like him". Quinn said shyly.

"Ahhh". Lola screamed exited.

"Lola hush!".

"I can't really see Logan and you together as a couple, but if you like him, go for it Quinn, make a move...I just want you to be happy". Lola said sweetly.

"Thanks Lola, but I'm still not sure if he feels this butterflies I feel inside when I see him". She said blushing.

"Go find out". Lola suggested.

"You know, your right I'm going to find out". She said, walking towards the door. She stopped by the door way and looked at Lola.

"Thanks for your support Lola".

"You know I'm always here for you".

And with that Quinn was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chase's Room**

The door open and there stood Nathan, which was Chase's roommate and James. Chase felt Zoey tightened his hug with him.

"Zoey what's going on in here!". James yelled as he walked towards zoey, grabbing her by the arm.

"Leave her alone!". Chase said as he pushed James back and pull Zoey to stand behind him.

"She's my girlfriend Matthews". James responded.

"Not anymore Garrett". Chase firmly said.

As they continue to argue, Nathan when to his closet and grabbed a bottle of chloroform which is a chemical that makes people sleepy. He grabbed two raggs and poured the liquid into the rags. He came closer to James who had a hand on his back, like if he was waiting for the rag. Nathan gave the rag to James and they both jumped in front of zoey and chase and placed the rag an their noses. Zoey and chase didn't have time to react, so they slowly started to fall as sleep and dropped to the ground.

"Nice call man". James said as he patted Nathans back and looking at a unconscious chase and zoey.

"Yeah...James?". Nathan asked.

"What?". James responded.

"Can, I have someone join zoey and Chase?". Nathan said as he smiled deviously.

"Wait!, I thought you liked Quinn?". James asked Nathan.

"No, gross, I don't like that nerd. I just wanted to have some fun with her, but Logan got in my way... I just can't stand that guy".

"Sure, she can come join these two".

"Cool, I'll be back then". Nathan said happy and ran out the door with a rag that still had some of that sleepy chemical. He was in the hunt for..._Quinn Pensky._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the boys lounge**

Nathan came running and spoted Quinn heading to where he was.

"Hey Quinn". Nathan said as he aprochaed Quinn.

"Oh, hey Nathan". Quinn greeted.

"Where are you headed". He asked.

"To Michael and Logan's room". She said happy.

"Cool, hey before you go, can I talk to you privately".

"Why privately?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Its kinda personal, here come with me". Nathan said as he grabbed her hand and took her up stairs.

"Okay". Quinn responded as she let herself be dragged by Nathan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Michael and Logan's dorm room**

logan and Michael a were watching the movie called The Diary Of The Dead which they enjoyed. In the movie, the woman was in a room alone. She was terrified, trying to find a way to get out of that house. Then she heard footstep aproching the room she was in. She panicked and so did the boys. The steps were getting closer and closer and closer until... They heard a knock.

They both screamed.

"Its just the door". Michael said chuckling nervously.

"Yeah". Logan said as nervous as Michael.

"Well, open it". Logan suggested.

"Okay". Michael responded as he stood up and open the door

"Hi Michael". Lola and Vince greeted.

"Hey, come in".

They both entered. Both of them were soaking wet because it had been raining since 6:30pm. They sat down on James single bed.

"Vince, I thought you went to see the basketball game". Logan asked as he grabbed a blix.

"It was cancel, didn't you guys read the email?". Vince asked.

"We haven't checked our e-mails...we were kinda busy watching The Diary Of The Dead". Michael said chuckling.

"I heard that is a pretty scary movie". Vince said.

"It is man". Logan responded.

"Anyways, has Quinn passed by?". Lola asked trying to change the subject.

"No". Michael and Logan responded.

"Was she coming?". Logan asked.

"Yeah she left like at 6:15 and right now its 7:00". Lola said.

Then Michael realized something.

"Vince didn't you said the game has cancel?".

"Yeah, why?"

"That means that James didn't leave like zoey said".

"What are you saying?". Lola asked.

"Zoey went to talk to Chase about an hour ago? And James didn't go to the game...Zoey and Chase might be in danger". Michael said panicking.

"What about Quinn?". Logan asked.

"I don't know where Quinn might be, but James best friend is Nathan so...".

"We have to do something". Logan suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said as they stood up.

**Cliffhanger!**

**That's chapter 9 people**

**Chapter 10 coming up next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter: Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoey 101**

"Okay, so we know that zoey went to look for Chase about an hour ago but she still hasn't come back yet". Lola said as she and the other 3 boys walked back and fort around the room.

"We also know that Quinn was coming over to our dorm, 30 minutes ago and like Zoey she disappeared". Logan said.

"Vince said that the game James was attending to got cancel, so he should have more time to spy on Zoey". Michael added.

"Okay, we might know where Chase and Zoey are, but I'm not so sure where Quinn might have gone". Vince said as she grabbed Lola's hand.

"Why don't we gol ask the people in the lounge. I'm sure someone saw Quinn... If she made it to the lounge?". Michael suggested.

"Great idea Michael, let's go". Lola said as she hugged Michael and left running out the room as the boys followed.

The lounge was mostly full. Mainly because it was raining so hard outside. Lola and the trio came running down the stairs, they stopped and started searching for familiar people. They spoted Daniel and Dustin playing pool.

"Hey Dustin, Daniel". Vince greeted.

"Hey guys". Both boys greeted back.

The boys looked closely at their friends. They looked exhausted and confused.

"What's wrong?". Daniel asked.

"We think that Zoey, Chase and Quinn might be in trouble, have you guys seen them?". Logan asked.

"No, we got here like 5 minutes ago, but what happen?". Dustin asked putting the pool stick down.

"We are trying to figure that out. Its a long story to tell". Michael said.

Daniel looked back at Dustin as he noded.

"We want to help". Dustin finally said.

"Oh no, no, no, it may be really dangerous". Lola said as she shook her head.

"Come on, Zoey's my sister". Dustin responded.

"And Chase is my brother, we have to do something". Daniel told Lola.

All four looked at each other. They had no choise but to let them help.

"Okay, you guys can help, but don't risks yourselves". Lola said looking at the boys seriously.

"Thank you". Daniel said as he high-five Dustin.

"So what do we do now?". Dustin asked.

"We came here to ask anyone, if they had seen Quinn". Logan answer.

"Well let's get going". Daniel asked as he walked to a girl.

They started asking everyone if they had seen Quinn, James or Nathan. Every answer they got back was a "No", "I don't remember" and "I might but I'm not sure". They were all getting frustrated until they came into their last person.

"Hey Stacey!". Logan shouted.

"Hi Logan, what's up". She said with her usual accent.

"Have you seen Quinn, James or Nathan".

"Umm, I think I saw Quinn earlier with Nathan talking". She told the gang.

"And then what?". Logan asked irritated.

"He took her upstairs". Stacey responded.

"Thanks Stacey!". Everyone said as they ran upstairs, knowing where Quinn, Zoey and Chase might possible be.

"Your welcome".

**Chase's room**

Chase started to wake up. He didn't know what had happen. The only thing he remembers is that James put something in his face and then all went black. When he woke up Completely, he realized that he was tied up to a chair with a bandana wrap around his mouth. He looked and saw Quinn and Zoey next to him, tied up the same way as he was. Both of the girls were still sleeping.

There was no one with them. A couple of minutes after Chase woke up, Zoey and Quinn started to moan. Both of the girls looked at chase in shock and terror. Chase in the other hand, tried to tumble himself in the chair, to try to loosen the ropes, but he was unsuccessful. Then chase and the other girls heard the nob of the door turn, as if someone was trying to open the door. Finally the door open and saw Vince, and the others rushing in and closing the door quickly. Chase felt a great relief when he saw his friends.

"Chase, Zoey, Quinn are you guys okay?". Michael asked as he approached chase to untide him.

Chase only nodded. Dustin went to untie Zoey and Logan went to Quinn.

"What happen?". Logan asked.

"Well I was with Zoey and then James and Nathan came in, we started yelling... Then he and Nathan put some wet rags into our noses and we fainted". Chase responded as he stood up and helped Dustin untied Zoey.

"And as for me, Nathan came to me, when I was on my way to Michaels and logans room. He claimed he had something personal to talk to me, so we started to walk to his room. I was in front of him and he followed. Then out of nowhere I felt a strong odor of chloroform and I fainted, just like Zoey and Chase". Quinn told his friends as she stood up, rubbing her wrists.

"But your okay right". Logan asked worried.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys". Quinn said blushing.

"So where's James and Nathan?". Lola asked.

"We don't know, when we woke up they were gone". Chase responded.

"Okay, we need to tell dean rivers about this". Dustin suggested.

"Yeah, hey why dont you, me, Vince and Daniel go and get dean rivers to see all of this and to hear the story of Chase, Zoey and Quinn". Michael said as he turned to Dustin as he nodded.

"Great idea Michael". Vince said as he and the 3 boys headed out the door.

"Wait!". Lola shouted.

"What if James and Nathan come back?".

"Your not staying here, why don't you and Logan take Chase, Zoey and Quinn to your dorm room". Daniel told Lola who smiled and nooded.

"We'll meet you guys over there when we're done with this problem". Daniel said as he rushed to Michael and the others.

"Okay let's going". Logan said as he leaded the way.

They all stared walking towards the door when someone stepped in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?". James asked as he smirked.

"Its over James, dean Rivers is coming over here to talk to us". Logan told James.

"Well when he gets here, me and zoey will be far...far away". James said as he closed the door.

"What do you mean? Lola asked as she backed away.

"I'm taking Zoey with me". James said irritated.

"Your taking Zoey no where. You have to pass thru me first". Chase said as he stood in front of Zoey.

"We'll, that's going to be easy, Nathan?".

Nathan then threw James a gun.

"James this is insane!". Zoey finally said as he grabbed Chase's arm.

"Our love is insane zo, look what I have to go thru, just to be with you... Your going to make me kill Logan, Lola, Quinn and your lovely Chase Matthews". James said as he pointed the gun at chases forehead. Nathan came up to Logan and quickly grabbed him putting the knife in logans throat.

"Say bye, bye to Chase and Logan girls".

Suddenly Chase grabbed the tip of the gun and pointed it upwards, letting out a loud gunshot. Nathan got distracted by this, which gave Logan the opportunity to hit him on the ribs with his elbow. He then tried to take Nathans knife out of Nathan's hand.

"Be carefully Chase!". Zoey said, frightened.

"You too Logan, I know you can do it". Quinn said, trying to encourage Logan.

Lola stood there in shook.

Chase and James were still fighting for the gun. James lowered the gun to Chase's abs but he quickly raised it up. James had one more chance so he lowered the gun again and immediately pulled the trigger, which let out the last shot. The impact was so hard, that both of them got paralyzed and just stared at each other in shock.

Everyone was silent. Nathan and Logan had stopped fighting for the knife and the girls looked at each other and then stared back at the 2 boys.

"Chase?". Zoey asked.

Chase stood in silence and so did James. Chase then fell to his knees as a blood stain appeared in Chase's shirt. Some of Chase's blood had splatter into James shirt as well.

"Chase!". Zoey, lola and Quinn yelled in horror.

Zoey stared to walk towards Chase's.

"Zoey you come with me!". James said as he grabbed zoeys arm and pulled her away from Chase.

"And you come with me!". Nathan said as he pulled Quinn towards him.

Logan grabbed Quinn and tried to pull her back but Nathan jerked her away from him and stabbed Logan on his arm, where he was holding Quinn.

"Owe" Logan cried.

"Come on, let's get out of here". James told Nathan as they headed out.

They had completely forgotten that lola was standing there, not saying a word.

"Lola...help me..get..up". Chase told Lola as she came towards him and grabbed him his arm and pulled him up.

"Now... give me ...that bandana". Chase ordered Lola.

Lola grabbed the bandana and handed it to Chase.

"Logan...put...this...on..your arm..to maintain... The pressure". Chase threw the bandana to Logan, who wrapped it around his stabbed arm.

"We have to catch them quickly". Chase said to Logan who nodded. Logan stood up and went to chase, grabbing carefully his arm and wrapping it around his neck.

"Chase your badly hurt, you can't fight like that. And that also goes for you too Logan". Lola said.

"Me being hurt, is not going to stop me and Logan from getting back Zoey and Quinn". Chase replied as he and Logan started to walk to the door.

Lola then notice a key on the floor. She immediately thought that the key might belong to James.

"Hey, guys, I think this might belong to James". Lola said as she bent down and picked up the key.

"It looks like a car key". Logan said as he grabbed the key from Lola's hands.

"Come on we can still catch them". Chase stated.

"Be careful, both of you. I'm going to get Vince and the others".

################################################################

Nathan and James walked down the lounge stairs pointing the gun at Zoey and threatening people to stay quiet or he will kill Zoey. The people stood still, as they watch them dissapear into the rainy, dark night. A couple of seconds after James got out, chase and Logan came rushing down the stairs. Everyone stared at the two boys in shock as they walked out the door.

"Zoey hurry up!". James told zoey as they walked to the parking lot.

"James, if you love me so much, let me go...please!". Zoey pleaded.

"How can I let you go?... I love you". James responded.

"Nathan, why do YOU want me?". Quinn asked.

"I don't want you Quinn, but I know Logan likes you and that gives me the opportunity to make a good deal with him for...YOU". Nathan said as he pulled Quinn close to the car they were going to escape.

"Nathan give me the car key!". James said stretching his hand.

"I...thought you had it". Nathan said confused.

"Looking for this?". Logan said as he jiggled the key.

"I thought you were dead?". James asked, ignoring Logan and looking at a weak Chase.

"A shot is not going to stop me yet James". Chase weakly said.

"Chase, you have to go... I don't want you to get hurt". Zoey told chase.

"Okay, were going to get this over with. Nathan you take Logan and I'll take that one". James said as he smirked.

James walked towards Chase and Nathan walked towards Logan. They were face to face.

"Logan, I think I can stand on my own". Chase said as he looked at Logan.

"You sure?".

"Yeah, you go fight for Quinn, I can handle James".

"Okay...". Logan responded as he slowly released Chase.

James took the gun out of his pants and dropped it on the ground. He then put this feet on top of it and pushed it aside. He then turned his neck from left to right, popping it with a series of clicks. Chase tried to stand up straight forcing his pain to grow more and more. He new he didn't had that much time, but he promise himself to fight for Zoey and Quinn until his last breath.

The fight was on.

James rushed at Chase. Chase sidestepped to the right, just in time before James knocked him out.

Nathan took his knife out.

"Don't back out Reese". Nathan snarled at Logan.

"Never". Logan said as he released his injured arm.

Nathan launch himself into Logan with his knife in hand. As he reached Logan, Logan grabbed his wrist and bent it around his back. Nathan couldn't take the pain, so with his free hand, he elbowed Logan. Logan staggered backwards. He was hurt quite badly.

Chase swung a roundhouse punch towards James nose. James tumbled backwards, covering his bleeding nose. Chase was exhausted. The pain in his stomach was unbearable, but he was not going to give up yet. Chase got closer James while he was moaning over his broken nose. Chase then kicked the side of James leg, causing the leg to bend in an unusual way.

"Owww, you broke my leg, you idiot!". James yelled as he fell to the ground and grabbed his leg.

"Good, you deserve that and much more!". Chase responded.

James groaned in pain. He looked around and saw that the gun he had thrown away, was next to him.

Nathan came to Logan once more, but this time Logan was prepared. This time he slid his leg just in time for Nathan to trip. Nathan fell to the ground HARD. Logan went over to Nathan and bend his arm to his back.

"Awe!". Nathan cried.

"Step out!, so we can end this already!".

"No!, I'm not losing to you Logan!".

Logan bed his arm even more.

"Owe!".

"STOP, EVERYONE!". Dean Rivers yelled with Vince, Lola, Dustin, Michael, and Daniel beside him.

James saw Chase turn to face Zoey and Quinn. Zoey quickly rushed to Chase and hugged him carefully.

Chase smiled. He then looked at Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, don't leave me hanging". Chase said chuckling. Quinn smiled and walked over to Chase and hugged him.

James knew he was busted. He wasn't leaving until Chase was out of Zoeys life. He grabbed the gun and pointed it to Chase's back. The Dean and the others were checking Nathan and Logan, so this was his only chance.

He pulled the trigger.

Zoey and Quinn felt the force of the bullet pass Chase's back. Chase closed his eyes and slowly fell down.

"Now is your turn NERD!". James said as he pointed the gun at Quinn. Logan notice this, he didn't had to think it twice. He ran to Quinn and stepped in front of her just in time to receive the shot. All of this happen so quickly, that the Dean didn't have time to intercept on time.

The police came running.

"Don't move!". The chief police yelled.

6 police man came running to James and Nathan.

"James Garret, your under arrest for kidnapping and attempt of murder of 2 PCA students". The police chief said as 3 police man aproched James.

"And you Nathan Parker are arrested for being his accomplice".

" I'll be back for you Zoey!". James said as he was dragged off the parking lot along with Nathan.

Chase and Logan were lying next to each other. Zoey stood beside Chase and Quinn stood next to Logan. They others including Dean Rivers walked over to the 2 injured students as the rain fell with the same intensity.

"I just called an ambulance". The dean informed.

"Hang on there Chase". Zoey told Chase.

" I'll try zo". Chase responded with difficulty.

"Logan, I can't believe you risked your life to save mine". Quinn said as he looked at Logan.

"I... Wouldn't let nobody... Ow!... Hurt you Quinn".

"Why?".

"Because, I...love you". Logan said as he gave a small smile.

"I... Love you too". Quinn finally responded as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Zo...I'm tired". Chase said.

"Chase please, stay with me!". Zoey said, hugging Chase.

"Where's that ambulance?" Lola said irritated.

"Chase you can make it out of this, I know you can". Daniel said as he went over to Chase and sat next to zoey.

"If...if something happens...". Chase started, but zoey interrupted.

"Don't even think of that Chase, your going to be fine".

"But...".

"The ambulance people are coming!". Lola yelled.

"Take these 2 gentleman to the ambulance immediately". The paramedic man ordered.

"Yes sir, let's take them".

"Can we come with them". Zoey asked.

"Umm sure, but only 2 can come with us ".

"Do you mind if I go with Chase?". Zoey asked Daniel.

"Of course not, go with him, he needs you". Daniel responded.

"And I'll go with logan". Quin said.

"Okay we'll meet you guys at the hospital". Michael told the 2 girls.

"Okay". Quinn nodded and followed Zoey into the ambulance.

################################################################

**In The Ambulance**

The paramedics where putting chase and Logan the oxygen bags.

"Stay relax, we'll be at the hospital in minutes, don't worry". One of the paramedics said to Logan and Chase.

"I'm glad...your here with..me Quinn". Logan said.

"I'll always be here with you Logan. Now be quiet, I don't want you using all of energy".

"We are...so lucky...to have the two...amazing girls...right Logan?". Chase asked Logan.

"Right".

Quinn and Zoey blushed a little.

"Quinn I...I know this is a bad moment to ask this but, do you want...".

"Logan, clam down". Quinn pleaded.

"Zoey you...know I acted like a idiot ...when I came back to PCA... And I'm ...sorry for that... Zoey I love...".

The 2 monitors that maintained Chase and Logan alive, let out a loud beep.

"Chase!?".

"Logan!?".

"This can't be happening!, Logan wake up!". Quinn yelled.

"Chase don't leave me!". Zoey cried.

"Excuse me girls!". The paramedics said as they slowly pushed zoey and Quinn back.

The paramedics started to Check logan and chase. After a couple of seconds, the paramedics looked at each other and then at the girls.

"I'm so sorry girls but theres nothing we can do".

"Come on you need to do something!". Quinn responded with anger.

"Im sorry, but we can't".

################################################################

Chase and logans spirit rose up from their dead bodies. In front of them, there were two teenagers, who had the same physical appearance as them. They were dressed in white, while Chase and Logan were dressed in their usual clothes.

"Umm, who are you?". Chase asked.

"We are your guardian angles. I'm your angel". The angel that looked like Chase said.

"And I'm yours".The angel that looked like Logan said.

"I don't understand, what's happening here?". Logan responded, confused.

"Well, you guys are kinda dead". Logans angel said.

"This is a joke right?". Logan said chuckling.

"Why don't you guys see for yourself. Turn around". Chases angel ordered.

Chase and Logan turned, and saw Zoey and Quinn crying over their dead bodies.

"We can't be dead. We need to go back!". Logan said as he turned to face the angels.

"Can we go back?". Chase wondered.

"Well we got to decide on that". Chases angel answered.

"Well, we want to go back!". Logan demanded.

"Tell us why should we reconsider our decision in letting you go back to life?". Logans angel asked.

"We need to go back because its still not our time to die, because were good people, we risked our lives to save others, because we have friends that need us". Logan explained.

"Both angels looked at each other, wondering if they should let Logan and chase go back... Or not.

################################################################

**Waiting room**

Zoey and Quinn had arrived at the hospital a couple of minutes ago, when Dean Rivers and the other came rushing in, approaching Zoey and Quinn.

"How are they?". Michael asked.

"They...they didn't make it". Zoey said in between sobs.

"No... No,no,no,no!". Daniel yelled as he kicked the wall.

Lola cried on Vince's shoulder. Dustin went to her sister and hugged her while Michael hugged Quinn.

"We're so sorry". Michael murmured.

"Are you family or friends of Chase Matthews and Logan Reese?". The doctor asked.

"Yes". Everyone said.

"If you guys want to say your last goodbyes to your friends, you can. They are in the 6th floor, west side, room 314". The doctor replied as he gave a soft smile and left.

"Let's go guys". Michael said as he lead the way.

################################################################

**Meanwhile in Chases and logans room**

Both boys were laying on their beds.

Chase and Logan looked at themselves and then looked back at their angels who were still talking.

"So, we are waiting here like idiots for your guys answer!". Logan said irritated.

"Logan..Shhh". Chase told Logan giving him a " let them take their time".

"Okay, we have a decision". Logans angel said.

"Well?". Logan wondered.

"You guys can go back".

"Awesome!". Logan and Chase cheered.

"But, I need you guys to be more careful, we don't want you risking your lives.

Then they heard the door nob turn. Zoey, Quinn and the others walked in. They looked at Logan and chase sleeping deeply, thinking that they were never going to wake up.

"Come on!, send us back!". Logan urged.

"Okay, but before we send you back, we have to warn you about something".

"What?". Chase asked.

"Be prepared to feel the pain, you guys were feeling before you came here".

"Right".

"Okay then, give us your hands". The angels ordered.

"Wait!". Logan said.

"Yeah?". The angels responded.

"Can I ask you something?".

"Sure".

"Do you really protect us when we're in danger?". Logan asked.

"Of course we do, but there is times when we can't because sometimes you have to learn from your own mistakes". Chases angels stated.

"Oh, well thanks for everything".

"Your welcome, Now are you ready to go back?". The angels asked.

"Yes".

"On 3...1,2,3".

To Chase and Logan everything went black. They tried to open their eyes slowly.

"Well I think thats all we have to say". Zoey sadly said.

"I suggest we go. Zoey and Quinn have had enough for today. I'm going to make a phone call to Mr. Mathews and Mr. Malcolm Resse to give them the news and if they approve it, we can make a small memorial service to say our last goodbyes to Chase and Logan ". Dean Rivers said approaching Zoey and Quinn.

"That be really nice of you Dean". Quinn said.

"Let's go".

Everyone gave one last look to Chase and Logan and Then They started to walk out. Zoey suddenly stopped when she heard a moan.

"Zo?". Chase moaned.

"Chase?...chase!" Zoey said as she approached him.

"Where...is Quinn?. Logan moaned.

"Logan?!".

"Quinn, guys come over here!". Zoey yelled.

"What!" Quinn responded as she came in, alarmed.

"Look!". Zoey said pointing at Chase and Logan.

"Logan!, Chase!".

"What's going on in here?". The doctor asked, entering the the room.

"They woke up?". Michael asked exited.

The doctor went to check on Logan and Chase.

"Well, everything sounds good, its a miracle. You guys came here dead and a couple of minutes later, you're all good".

"Yeah... a miracle". Chase said.

"You know...Chase...they were...right, it..does hurt". Logan said chuckling.

"Yeah...it does". Chase painfully responded.

"What are you guys talking about?". Lola asked.

"Oh Lola... You wouldn't understand". Chase told Lola.

"Nope". Logan replied.

"We will need to monitor the 2 of you tonight, and if there no change, you guys can leave tomorrow morning".

"Thank you Doctor". Everyone said.

"You're welcome". He said as he excused himself.

"Now Logan, what were you going to tell me before you...you know?". Quinn said blushing.

"Oh right... Okay...here I go...".

"Just say it!". Everyone yelled.

"Okay!...Quinn do you want to my girlfriend?". Logan said blushing.

"I would love too Logan". Quinn responded as she kissed Logan.

"Awww". Everyone chorused.

"Okay..okay, let's not all focus the attention on us. How about Chase?, do you have something to say to Zoey?". Logan said quickly.

"Thank you Logan". Chase sarcastically said.

Everyone laughed.

"But I do have something to say to Zoey...I'm using the 4 most important words". Chase stated.

"Zoey, I love you".

"I love you too Chase, a lot". Zoey said as she kissed Chase.

"Awww". Everyone said.

"Love is in the air". Michael said as he hugged Dean Rivers.

"Yes Michael True love is in the air". The Dean responded.

################################################################

**Weeks passed and Logan and chase fully recovered themselves. Prom was approaching and Logan was asking Quinn. He bought her a beautiful dress. Chase was asking Zoey and others were asking their respective girlfriends.**

"Were are they, its getting late". Logan nervously said.

"Clam down Logan, you know how girls are". Chase told Logan, chuckling.

"Look here they come". Michael said.

Zoey wore a long purple dress covering in beautiful white lining across the top part of the dress ; as she walked the dress trailed behind her giving everyone a exquisite feel to the atmoshere. The bewitching violet ribbon lining intoxicated everyone in the dresses beauty.

Quinn wore a pale cocktail dress with thin sphagetthi straps. And though the dress lacked intensity in color, it looked beautiful against her fair, milky skin. The hem of the cocktail dress just stopped short of her knees and had a chiffon skirting, gentle frills descending from the band.

And Lisa's dress was black as the sun during an eclipse, with a thin waistline and a flowing skirt that was sure to fan around her when she twirled.

"Oh"

"My"

"God". Chase, Logan and Michael said with a mouth- Open.

"All of you look stunning". Chase said, as he approached Zoey.

"Thank you!". The girls responded.

"Shall we escort y'all to prom". Michael said.

"Y'all sure can". Lisa responded.

When they got to the prom, Lola was sitting with Vince. While the others were dancing like crazy. They approached Lola and sat down.

"You guys look great". Lola said.

"Thanks, you do too". Michael and Chase responded.

"We'll I'm glad you've notice my perfection Lola". Logan said as he grinned.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Logan". Lola said sarcastically.

Strange magic by elo started playing. It was one of logans favorite songs.

"Hey Quinn, wanna dance?". Logan asked as he stood up looking at Quinn.

"Umm, I would, but I don't know how to dance". Quinn said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, come on". Logan responded as he pulled Quinn out of her chair and walked toward the dance floor.

Zoey looked at Quinn and Logan dancing. Then she looked at Chase.

"Zo, you want yo dance?". Chase said as he looked Zoey.

"Yeah, but I don't want to dance if you don't want to". Zoey answered.

"Why wouldn't I dance with the pretties girl here". Chase said grinning.

"Excuse me?". Lola asked, pretending to be offended.

"I mean.. Zoey, you, Lisa are the most prettiest girls here". Chase nervously said.

"I'm just kidding, Chase". Lola laughed.

"Right, so zoey, you want to dance?". Chase asked Zoey.

"Yeah, let's go". Zoey responded as she grabbed Chase's hand.

**Logan&Quinn**

"See your doing great!". Logan, told Quinn as he gave her a quick swirl.

"Thanks".

"Who thought we'd be together". Quinn said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, at first it was kinda weird and **Unexpected**, but I know it seems so right". Logan answers her hugging her.

"I love you Logan".

"I love you too Quinn".

**The end.**

**I know the ending was a little choppy, but I needed to finish this story to think of other ones**

**A big shout out to Jman4208 for being so supporting. Thanks man. and thanks to everyone who read this story.**

**-Choeyfan**


End file.
